


Voyeur

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami one shot involving accidental voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

The first time had been an accident on both their parts, a moment of stammering apologies and averting gazes elsewhere. Korra pinned the blame on Asami for making her change outfits while the heiress snarked that it was the Avatar who had failed to properly lock the door. Once the embarrassment and awkward tension left, the two girls laughed about their mishap in each others company. After all, accidents did tend to happen.

Korra just assumed they wouldn’t be as frequent.

It had been weeks since Asami barged in on the other, the memory still clear as day. After that, Korra began to double-check that yes, she had locked the door before going about her business. Unfortunately, when the heiress invited her out for a ‘girls day’ to a local hot spring Korra discovered that the doors to the changing rooms had no locks to them. She pointed this out to Asami and both exchanged a few friendly jabs at one another- “Be sure to knock this time before you try and catch a look.” “Oh, like you have anything I’d be interested in anyways.”- before Korra walked into her small room and began to change. She hadn’t even been in the room about a minute or two and she could already feel a pair of eyes on her.   
She wheeled around quickly, one shoe in hand and her pants loose around her waist without the support of the pelt only to see Asami standing in the doorway with her hands raised in front of her. The heiress mentioned something about her own dressing room being out of order and just suggested that the two girls share one. So without another word, Korra turned her back to her friend and quickly finished undressing, her face growing warm as the sensation of eyes on her returned. She squirmed in her spot, fingers refusing to cooperate as she wrapped a towel around herself. 

“So, uh… hot springs. Didn’t think you would be into this sort of thing.” She said, trying to ease the unease with small talk.

“Oh, you would be surprised to know what all I’m into.” Asami hummed in response from across the room, something about the coyness of her tone making Korra’s stomach knot up tightly. She cleared her throat and mumbled something about seeing the heiress outside before darting past her to the steaming pool.

For some bizarre reason, Korra began to question whether everything leading up to now had been an accident or not. She could honestly understand the first time where both had been at fault, but the many times afterwards had always seemed a little too convenient for the Avatar. It was as if Asami just knew when to ‘unexpectedly’ drop in unannounced. The look in her eyes had changed as well; when the heiress had walked in that first time, there was genuine surprise and embarrassment evident on her face but now it was almost faked, as if Asami was trying to hide something from Korra. It wasn’t until they were climbing out of the springs later and redressing did the waterbender catch a glimpse of her friend out of the corner of her eye that the puzzle pieces fell into place. 

“Your changing room wasn’t really out of order, was it?” Korra asked, wheeling around to face Asami with her hands on her hips. The nonbender turned to look at the other with a neutral expression set on her face, taking a moment to think before answering.

“Of course it was. Don’t be silly.” She finally said with a shrug, pulling her shirt on and fixing her hair up. Korra frowned as the other stood up and grabbed her belongings, not believing Asami one bit.

“Really? Just what was wrong with it?” She asked again, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the heiress. Asami laughed softly before approaching Korra and standing close to her. 

“Simple, really.” Asami leaned in until her lips brushed against the shell of Korra’s ear and whispered four simple words that had the Avatar’s heart leaping out of her chest.

“It didn’t have you.”


End file.
